


Decisions

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no second chances, true love isn't there, yonekuni choses wrong, yonekuni loses shirou and oushou snatches him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In chapter 28, during the Christmas party where Shirou walks up to Yonekuni and wishes him a Merry Christmas, Yonekuni thinks “Do I want him? Do I not want him? Or should I ignore him?”. What if chose the wrong one and regrets it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched him from afar, watching as a guy approached him. A male, one who wasn’t him. Oh how he wanted to approach the two and push the offending male away. To tell him to stay away from Fujiwara, to tell him to stay away from what was his. He wanted to be the one Fujiwara Touched, to be the one he talked to and confided in. But he knew he had no right to go over there and demand Fujiwara’s friend not to touch him. He had his chance to have Fujiwara as his, but gave him up on that fateful night, the night of the Christmas party.

He could still remember the expression that he wore, the noticeable trembling and that sad, sweet smile. He watched as Fujiwara seemed to hesitate for just a moment before setting the gift he brought down, excusing himself. He wouldn’t know it until it was too late, watching as he made his way out of the party. Knowing he had everyone’s attention on him, though he felt uncomfortable with the weight of everyone’s gaze on him, he tuned them out and headed to his room.

He expected to see him in class when school resumed, maybe he would try to talk to him and see if there wasn’t any hard feelings. What he didn’t expect was to be slugged by that middleweight friend of his. Didn’t think that the middleweight would have the guts to scream at him. He didn’t think his jaw would hurt that bad. And he didn’t expect the rush of feelings when he finally did see him at school, even though Fujiwara refused to look at him. The pain of being ignored, was this how Fujiwara felt?

School would end and though they sat next to each other till the end, the awkwardness wouldn’t leave. He watched as Fujiwara drifted away from him. It wouldn’t be until their five year reunion when he would finally see the one he let go on impulse. When he saw him, glowing with life and though their eyes met briefly, Fujiwara turned away. Noticing the gold ring on his finger, the way he passed on the alcohol and the brief touch of the middleweight’s hands to Fujiwara’s side, protectively.

He didn’t think of the pain he felt in his chest of how wrong the scene was. He watched as the couple stood up, noticing the bump along Fujiwara’s waist. His throat dry, he couldn’t say anything as the couple left. He wished he could turn back time to that fateful night. To the time he made that decision. To change his decision to the right one. But he couldn’t. he chose the wrong path and had to live with the fact that he lost the one he loved. He realized it too late.


	2. Chapter 2

He never would have guessed he’d have a chance with the one he loved. He was determined to be happy for his best friend, to be there when he needed him and he hoped, some day, something more. But it never would have occurred to him that Madarame did something like this. Right after Christmas, he stopped by to talk to Shirou’s parents and drop off his gift. He didn’t expect to see Shirou home so quickly. Thought Madarame would keep him busy until school started back up. Thought Madarame would do what madararui normally do when they’re with the one they’ve chosen.

To see Shirou give him that sad smile and the heart break in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. He attempted to comfort him the best he could, try to cheer him up. He worked his best every day, bringing Shirou work that he collected from his teachers. When he finally saw the one who broke Shirou’s heart, saw him leaning over one of the many girls who hung around him. Something in him snapped as he approached and punched the blond in the jaw with all his might. He expected be hit back but only saw the guilty look on his face.

“You broke Shirou’s heart to be able to flirt with anyone?” He demanded, his soul rising up and though he was of lower rank than Madarame, his anger was justified. “You had your chance with him! You’ll regret this, mark my words!” He stormed off, determined to make good of his words.

He took his time, helping Shirou slowly gain his self confidence, being there when he needed and pulling him out of his depression. Slowly, but surely he got Shirou to consider him more than a friend, got him to think of him as a romantic interest. To see him as a potential partner and a mate. And as his confidence begin to rise, he saw a whole new side to his friend.

When college entry exams started, both studying their hardest to get into the school of their choice did he he actually see it for him self. Late at night, both getting further into their studies and both exhausted from so much studying. Seeing Shirou nod off, watching with wide eyes and seeing something he never thought he would see. His fur silken to the touch, a beautiful sight before him. He wasn’t one to pray and rarely did, but for the first time in his life he prayed. Prayed that he could make this beautiful creature his, that he could show his friend that he loved him. He joined Shirou in sleep, curing up as much as he could to the larger male.

Waking before Shirou, watching as his eyes fluttered open and listening to his apology for falling asleep during their studying session. He waved off Shirou’s apology as he caved, giving into his urges as he leaned in and quited Shirou. Lips softer than he imagined parted for him, his heart pounding hard, never thinking he would get a chance like this.

Madarame’s loss was his gain as he felt Shirou’s arms wrapping around him, pulling him and urging him to do more. It would be a year into dating him when he asked Shirou to marry him and though it took a while, with college and all, he made the heavyweight his. He knew there was a part of Shirou’s heart that would never be his and though he told himself that it was okay, he still feared he would lose the heavyweight. Surprising the wolf with talk of a family, he surprised him even more with what he’d been saving for. He never thought Shirou would get pregnant so fast after the womb worm implanted, nor the joy of the one he loved carrying his baby.

When it came to their five year reunion, he was tempted to flaunt the happiness he had in front of Madarame. He didn’t though, as he chanced a glance at the blond, who watched Shirou. He would admit that he was a little scared that once Shirou would see Madarame, he would be tempted to return to his arms. It would be the touch of Shirou’s hand to his and the shy smile he gave him to put his fears to rest. He smiled back and slid his arm around his lover’s waist protectively. As they left, he didn’t bother to look at the heavyweight. He knew that Madarame was looking at them, seeing what he gave up.


End file.
